Sarge (Universe)
Sarge is a villain from the Goop series. In TLO Universe, Sarge is a playable character. Bio Backstory A jingoistic, possibly-insane madman, the Shockbot known only to his underlings as Sarge is ironically the worst possible choice for a military leader. His constant hallucinations and flashbacks to the War of '83 make him slightly unhinged at best and criminally-insane at worst. He possesses a "shoot first, conquer later" attitude and even in the thick of battle has a very loose grasp on reality. He reveres his former superior Colonel Catfish (who may or may not have been an actual catfish) with an almost religious quality. Basic Info *'Full Name:' Sarge (Real name unknown) *'Gender:' Male *'Species:' Robot *'Notable Quote:' "Give em' heck!" Statistics These are the starting and maximum statistics for this character in the TLO Universe. *'Health:' (max) *'Power:' (max) *'Critical Hit:' (max) Attack Trees |-|Basic Attacks= Each character has a primary and secondary attack. |-|Attack Upgrades= Players can upgrade each character's default primary and secondary attacks. |-|Unlockable Attack= Each character has one unlockable attack that can not be upgraded. |-|Universal Attack= This section describes this character's Universal Attack. |-|Special Ability= This section describes this character's special ability. Unlockables Alternate Costume Sarge's alternate costume is Searing Sarge, a fiery, red-hot version of himself. Icon Sarge's icon is an image of his face. Background Sarge's background is a battlefield of some kind. Quotes Battle Cries *''"Run if you know what's good for you!'' *''"Drop and give me 50, you maggots!"'' *''"Leave no survivors, men!"'' Scoring a Combo *''"I'm going to roast you alive, you numb nugget!"'' *''"Not in a hurry to live, are you?"'' *''"Get a job, you hippie!" Victory Quotes *'VS Aborigrove:' ''"You're made of plants? The amount of hippy here is frying my circuits! Does not compute!" *'VS Ace Spectrum:' "So some punk with a mobile zoo, huh? Animals don't have rights and you know it!" *'VS Battle Legend:' "If you're a legend, how come I've never heard of you! Colonel Catfish spits on your name." *'VS Bing:' "You may have fancy glasses and a charming smile, but I've got an arm-mounted chaingun! Who's laughing now?!?" *'VS Bio-Man:' "I'll break your spine in twixt if you even look at me funny!" *'VS Bob the Alien:' "Stay off of this planet, you big-headed sweet potato! If you wake up in the middle of the night dead, that'd be because of me!" *'VS Brick:' "Colonel Catfish had biceps as big around as your entire torso, bean pole!" *'VS Brimstone:' "Your flames are cold compared to my passion for war!" *'VS Captain Grum:' "A-5! Ah ha, I've sunken your battleship, you parrot-loving hippy!" *'VS Chomper:' "I've found less disgusting scum at the bottom of a well!" *'VS Cleoa:' "All bow before the might of General Bronzhilda, you scarab-loving cupcake!" *'VS Clod:' "When I'm done with you, I'm conquering your old country!" *'VS Colonel Cranium:' "So just because you've got a big head and a fancy degree, you think you're smarter than me, eh? Shut up!" *'VS Color-Robo:' "The only real color in existence is camo! All others are government conspiracies!" *'VS Crocrump:' "Music these days stinks! When I was a boy, we could only listen to the screams of our broken foes and it was music to my ears!" *'VS Deathcap:' "Your poison does nothing to a robot, you more-toxic-than-usual hippy!" *'VS Dinocop:' "I've got you now, popo! Or should I say...leader of the Reptilian Resistance?!?" *'VS Draclo:' "Stop it with that dopey look, dopey! You're incredibly dopey-looking, you know?" *'VS Edison:' "Horses were invented in 1863 by Charles Elmer IV, who created them to work as slave labor in his glue factory!" *'VS Enzyme:' "Once upon a time, there were three little pigs who built their houses OUT OF YOUR REMAINS!" *'VS Fidlak Jatede:' "Your life meant bippity-boppity-bupkus!" *'VS Fishstick:' "Time to make out your will, fishstick!" *'VS Frogrump:' "Colonel Catfish used to eat frogs for breakfast. Then he'd eat their legs for dinner! Ah ha ha!" *'VS Frostbite:' "It'll be a cold day in HECK when you take down a sergeant!" *'VS Funny Bone:' "Stop lolling that tongue at me, cadet! You're a disgrace to your brightly-colored uniform!" *'VS Gabe Landis:' "First you're a man and then a beast? Make up your mind, soldier!" *'VS Garrett Thompson:' "Divided we are, indeed. Wait until I divide your skinny butt in half, maggot!" *'VS General Ryvok:' "Bears belong in zoos, you jerk! No more kibble for you!" *'VS Goop:' "Why don't you wear any clothes? This isn't THAT kind of squadron!" *'VS Gyro:' "Look me in the eye and take control of me. I dare you to, maggot." *'VS Havoc:' "I didn't spend twelve hours at military boot camp to be taken down by a roach! You are but gunk beneath my boot." *'VS Haze:' "Steam is just hot water, son, and you're in it deep now!" *'VS Hothead:' "Catfish once wrestled a volcano to a standstill with one hand and brought a dead puppy back to life with the other!" *'VS Jack Fort:' "Watch out, fuzzy face! When you hear a knock at your city gates, cry like a tiny baby!" *'VS Jack Lantern:' "The Reaper Corps has no jurisdiction here! Your downfall is a military matter." *'VS Jack Longhorn:' "Nothing in spy school could prepare you for me, sweet cheeks!" *'VS Jake Sullivan:' "You can communicate with monsters and you don't try to take over a country? Disgraceful!" *'VS Jellyfish:' "You'd go good messily stapled above my fireplace, jelly punk!" *'VS King Croc:' "Come on, fluffy! I've petted kittens with more guts than you!" *'VS King Grex:' "I've laid waste to your Minion maggots, and now I'm taking down the king! Hoo ra!" *'VS Knightmare:' "You're about as scary as Mac on poetry night, you weenie!" *'VS Lee Hatake:' "You were dishonorably discharged for talking to your fingers, you crazy hippy!" *'VS Lucifer:' "Your devil is only an illusion! Me kicking your sweet keister? That's all real!" *'VS Malpractice:' "I've heard Doc use your name before! I think it involves candy and killing." *'VS Master Mynd:' "Learn to spell, you second grade, high-school dropout!" *'VS Maya:' "Gracias, madam, for the super-charge. Buy yourself something nice!" *'VS MechaGoop:' "You were a worthy opponent, soldier. You might have what it takes for the Shockbot Corps." *'VS Nero Crescent:' "Stop teleporting, punk! It's making me sick with blind fury!" *'VS Posident:' "I'm not going to be beaten by someone with gills!" *'VS Princess Blossom:' "Pink is the color of weakness, prissy pants! Man up! Grow some chest hair!" *'VS Raizo:' "Dragons are make-believe, you sissy, unlike your pain!" *'VS Rayne Sabakuto:' "Stop making up words, you ungrateful punk! Speak English!" *'VS Red-Tail:' "I'll stick you on the barbie, mate! I can't understand a word you're saying!" *'VS Sara Walker:' "I prophesize that you'll be in the fetal position soon enough!" *'VS Sarge:' "Alright, what kind of trickery are those mole people up to this time? I'll wrestle you with one arm!" *'VS Satsujin:' "Your name by itself should be considered a war crime, son." *'VS Shirtman:' "If you were to wear a Catfish shirt, your head would explode from the sheer power!" *'VS Silkworm:' "Why don't you spin yourself a bodybag, you cream cake?" *'VS Siren:' "I said I'd never hit a woman. Oh wait, no I didn't....AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *'VS Skitter:' "I could recruit you, you know. Have you sneak into the enemy base at night and eat all of their flies! That'd show em'!" *'VS Sonten Drone:' "I'll make myself a hat out of your face, you bucket of bolts!" *'VS Spiffy:' "The menu for today's party includes defeat, misery, and a big heaping plate of shame!" *'VS Stabbo:' "You want an act, you clown? How about you act like I didn't just whoop you...which I did!" *'VS Tawnya:' "My sensors indicate you are precisely 96% hippy...which is 96% too much!" *'VS Terminus:' "You couldn't conquer another planet if it hit you in the groin!" *'VS The Fallen:' "I know your type. That flaming dragon of yours was just a bunch of smoke and mirrors! Tell me the truth!!!" *'VS The Strongman:' "Let's see how strong you are after I shove a missile through your eye socket!" *'VS Threnody:' "I've got some magic words for you: ready, aim, FIRE!" *'VS Tortelder:' "Shave your upper lip hair, you old cupcake!" *'VS Uncle Cyence:' "You look an awful lot like someone I know...McGregor, is that you?" *'VS Vic Wolfe:' "Those glasses of yours blind you from the passion of war, you little roasted weenie!" *'VS Whalor:' "I've got a harpoon and, you better believe it, I'm not afraid to use it!" *'VS Woodrow:' "Last of your kind, eh? How'd you like to know that I litter, huh? Every single day of the week!" *'VS Wraith:' "You're the one who should be afraid, maggot...of me!" *'VS Zach:' "Where you're going, all you'll need is a headstone and a casket...and roads!" Trivia *Sarge is one of two Minion Warfare characters included in the game, the other being Clod. **Despite this, their home series is still labeled as "Goop". *Several of Sarge's victory quotes are pulled directly from Minion Warfare. Category:TLO Universe Category:TLO Universe Characters Category:Goop (Series) Category:Toshiko Games